


Sober

by Shadowkat83



Series: Various Songfics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied Relationships, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowkat83/pseuds/Shadowkat83
Summary: Dean leans against a tree trying to come to terms with what he is seeing and feeling. How did everything end up like this?Lyrics Sober by Bad Wolves
Series: Various Songfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871200
Kudos: 3





	Sober

Sober

Summary: Dean leans against a tree trying to come to terms with what he is seeing and feeling. How did everything end up like this?

_Lyrics_ : Sober by Bad Wolves

\--Dean--

Dean leaned against a tree staring up into the canopy, lost in thought. How had things gotten this fucked up? He had just left the cabin Cas was using. He still couldn't believe all of the changes that his Angel had gone through, the drugs, the orgies...It just wasn't _his_ Cas anymore and that thought upset him more than he thought it would. How did everything end up like this? Where had he gone so wrong?

Dean sighed, humming a tune softly as his mind drifted back to Cas, the lyrics rising up from his breaking heart,

“ _For a moment I can wait_

_It's a fight I guess I'll never know_

_For a moment I can wait_

_I'm holding onto hope_

_And I know you're stoned, I can see it_

_The struggle's getting old_

_For a moment I can wait”_

His foot tapped along with the beat rising in his mind, his voice going from a whisper to full out singing,

“ _'Cause you said you're sober_

_Lying and I can't get closer_

_Tell me, should I let you go?_

_Tell me, should I let you go?_

_'Cause you said you're sober_

_Lying and I can't get closer_

_Tell me, should I let you go?_

_Tell me, should I let you go?”_

While he didn't know exactly what had brought Cas to this point, he knew what going through an addiction felt like. He knew what trying to quit that addiction felt like, he's been on both sides of that process now,

“ _Every moment I'm awake_

_It's a fight that you could never know_

_Every moment I'm awake_

_I'm clinging on to hope_

_And I feel so low but I'm dealing_

_The struggle's getting old_

_Every moment I'm awake_

_But I'm getting sober_

_Trying but I can't get closer_

_Baby did you let me go?_

_Baby did you let me go?_

_Now I'm getting sober_

_Trying but I can't get closer_

_Baby did you let me go?_

_Baby did you let me go?_

_(Go)”_

His singing drew the attention of the rest of the camp, his voice escalating as the song reached its conclusion. He had come to a decision, when he returned to his time he was going to do everything he could to make sure Cas and everyone else didn't suffer this fate, **no matter what**.

“ _On and on we pray_

_Thinking 'bout time and our mistakes_

_Thinking 'bout time_

_Thinking 'bout time_

_'Cause it's about time_

_(Go)_

_On and on we pray_

_Thinking 'bout time and our mistakes_

_Thinking 'bout time_

_Thinking 'bout time_

_'Cause it's about time_

_('Cause it's about time)_

_So don't say it's over_

_Waiting here while you get sober_

_I'm never gonna let you go_

_I'm never gonna let you go_

_So don't say it's over_

_Waiting here while you get sober_

_I'm never gonna let you go_

_I'm never gonna let you go_

_(Go)_

_On and on we pray_

_Thinking 'bout time and our mistakes_

_Thinking 'bout time_

_Thinking 'bout time_

_'Cause it's about time_

_('Cause it's about time)_

_On and on we pray_

_Thinking 'bout time and our mistakes_

_Thinking 'bout time_

_Thinking 'bout time_

_It's about time”_

His resolution firmly set in his mind, Dean pushed away from his tree and headed to where he knew the other Dean was planning how to deal with Lucifer. This was not going to be their future; he was going to make damn sure of that.


End file.
